Death Messages
by DupesClause
Summary: After Sasori's death, Deidara soon finds himself receiving odd text messages from his dead boyfriend himself. -Character Death- R&R?


It had been two weeks since Sasori Akasuna died in a car crash. Two weeks since my heart died along with my boyfriend in his burning car. And it had been two weeks until then I got the text message.

The text message from my dead boyfriend, Sasori.

It had been a Saturday afternoon, exactly two weeks since the fatal crash on the exact hour and minute when my phone vibrated in my pocket, alerting me for a new text message.

The day it happened, I was with my best friends, Hidan and Itachi, and we were currently having lunch at an outdoor restaurant after a needless shopping spree at the local mall. Hidan was rambling on with a idiotic story that continued to drag on and on and become further uninteresting as it went on and I had tuned out a long time ago along with Itachi who was slumped in his lawn chair, texting feverishly to Kisame I assumed, while I just played with my food, swinging a fry around in an imaginary dance as I mindlessly watch random bystanders walk by.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated from a text, snapping me out of my past thoughts of my deceased boyfriend. I stuff the fry into my mouth and pull my phone out of my front jean pocket, flicking my wrist to flip it open. I chew the potato stick in my mouth as I read the alert on the screen before moving my eyes downward to read the name of the sender but at the time, I happened to swallow the still somewhat solid fry and from pure shock, choked on it, from whom my phone said was the sender of the text.

At once, I drop my phone on the glass table and my hands dart to my throat, clawing at the soft flesh of it as the piece of food became lodged in my wind pipe and made me struggle for breath that wasn't there. I tumble out of my seat and fall to the concrete sidewalk hard onto my knees but the pain is nonexistent as my brain concentrates more on my choking than the pain of a simple bump and tries to force air back into my lungs.

"Dei?" I hear Hidan's voice over my gasping and gags then the scraping of both Itachi's and Hidan's chairs. My view of the dirty, grey ground beneath me is replaced as one of my friends yank me up from the ground my by shoulders to my feet and presses their body against the back of mine, my head falling back on their shoulder and the cloudless, blue sky comes in my sight. What a nice day today was, it would be a shame to die on such a day, especially by choking.

They wrap their arms around my waist with their balled hands positioned beneath my ribcage before thrusting their fists upward into my gut, causing me to gag in reply. The action is repeated, harder with each time until finally, my stomach is unable to handle it anymore and I lurch forward, vomiting the horrid fry and my recent lunch on my booted feet and ground. After emptying my stomach, I cough a few times, spitting out the rest of my stomach's contents before inhaling loudly, filling my aching lungs with much needed air.

"Thank god you took that CPR class, Hidan." I hear Itachi comment then the creaking of him dropping back in his seat, meaning it was Hidan who had helped me and the albino sighs against the back of my sweaty neck.

"Yeah, and I just took the fucking class for the damn credits. I didn't think I would actually have to use it save someone's fucking life!" Hidan states, his chest pressing against my back in fast bumps as he panted. "You ok, Dei?"

I fall back against the larger man, tilting my head upwards on his shoulder and see his pale face coating on sweat. I must've have scared him as much as I scared myself. I swallow and nod slowly, my head aching. "Mmhm." I hum so not to breathe in his face with my vomit breath.

He smiles weakly. "Next time, chew your food, Dei."

I half-heartingly reflect his smile but it vanishes as my lips sag into a frown and close my eyes, taking a moment for my racing heart to relax also. Hidan releases me and fall forward, placing my hands on the table and hunching over, keeping my eyes closed so not to gaze at my vomit below. The manager wouldn't be happy about me throwing up everywhere. I lift my head up and open my eyes finally, my open phone, still displaying the alert and name, comes in sight.

"Deidara, will you be alright?" Itachi's voice breaks in. I glance upward at him; he had ceased texting and was staring at me along with Hidan who had retaken his seat across the table. I nod and straighten up, wiping my mouth of any stray bile before giving a loud sigh.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm gonna go wash off in the bathroom, un." I explain quietly and don't give them any time to reply or even argue as I snatch up my phone and dash into the restaurant to find the restroom. After a bit of following some signs, I finally find the bathrooms and dash inside the men's side, earning many odd looks from the guys within since I looked like a girl with my long, blonde hair and little clothing but I ignore them and make my way to an empty stall, stepping inside and locking the door of it.

I do not sit down but rather stay standing while leaning against of the stall's graffiti covered walls as I stare down at the screen of my phone, scanning the name and repeating it over and over in my mind, trying to register it into my brain and make sense of it though I am unable to. Perhaps my phone was using this caller ID on accident? Or had someone gotten a hold of this number? Neither seemed logical.

I sink my teeth into my bottom lip as I once more go over the name with my eyes.

_Sasori-Danna_

I sink down the wall and to the ground, still staring at the name, tears now gathering in the corners of my eyes and my hands beginning to quiver as grief overwhelmed me. Sasori. He had been dead for two weeks now…it was impossible for him to be calling me; it had to be some kind of joke or a mistake. There was only one way to figure out if it was either, but I wasn't sure my heart could cope with reading a message from my dead lover, if it was.

After several moments of sitting there, staring at the letters that spelt out my boyfriend's name on the small screen, my heart gives a sudden jerk, making me snap out of my daze and reach up to rub at the spot upon my chest my heart rested beneath. It seems my heart was being impatient and wanted to know what the message said so it could decide if it were happy, that it was fake, or broken, if was somehow real which was not possible so I doubt my heart would feel the pain of it.

I close my eyes for a moment, sucking in a bit of air before releasing it out in a shaky sigh and reopening my eyes. Here goes nothing…or everything.

My hand now trembles as I force my thumb to sweep over the keyboard and to the green button that would open the message. I pause, still scared of reading the message but with another painful, thump of my heart, I push back my fear and press the button down. The screen blinks, loading the message before the background of my phone is drowned out by white as the message opens.

Once it did, I quickly slid my eyes over the note it held within and it felt as though someone had come and stabbed a heart right through my already scarred heart.

_I miss you._

I let the cellphone tumble out of my hand and onto the grimy, tiled floor of the public restroom as I bring my hands up to my face and cradle it in them, releasing a short sob and sniffle. This had be a joke…a horribly cruel joke someone was playing on me, toying with my feelings by sending me messages from my boyfriend's phone that I thought had been destroyed along with him and his car.

Over my whimpering and sniffing, a thumping meets my ears and glance up from my hands to see my phone vibrating along the tiles with another text. I bite my lip softly. Was it another text or were Itachi or Hidan texting me to tell me to get out of the bathroom already?

The phone ceases moving but the small screen on the outside remains lit, with the alert for another text but not the name so I would have to open my phone to find out but I don't think my heart could take it if it were another message from…that number.

I merely stare at the device for several seconds before shyly reaching out and picking it back up, my hands tremble again as I shove open the phone, scared of what I might find but once I did, all fear washed over and I was able to take a breath of relief.

_Hidan_

I quickly open the message to be met with the albino's irksome message that was written completely out of chat speak and took a few moments to de-code.

_Hey, Dei U K? We r leavin now. Get out here 4 I drag U out_

_Luv Hidan _

I snap close the messaging phone and drop it in my front pocket before pushing myself back to my feet, fixing my clothes and wiping my leaking nose with my sleeve. I open to stall door and peek out to find the fancy restaurant bathroom completely empty except for me. I quickly wash my hands off and clean my mouth out to rid any vomit that had hid behind my teeth or under my tongue before leaving the restroom to rejoin my friends.

"Hey, Dei-chan. Feeling better now?" Hidan asks once I step back outside to our table. I give a small nod and fix my shirt, smoothing it out before sitting at the chair next to Itachi since an employee was currently mopping up my vomit from my side of the table looking down right unpleased with having to clean up another customer's puke.

"Deidara, why are your eyes red? Were you crying?" I glance up from my hands that were folded in my lap to see both Hidan and Itachi staring at me, looking concerned. I press my teeth down on the inside my cheek. Should I tell them about the text I received from my dead boyfriend? No, it was just a mistake and no need to freak them out so I shake my head.

"Ok good. So anyway, I was thinking we should go to the fucking park near that fucking ugly store across town and just chill out, ya know? And-"

"Actually." I peep in, causing Hidan to fall quiet and focus his attention me. "I-I'm not feeling good…I'm going to go home, un." I explain and stand up, pulling out my wallet and fishing out a few dollars.

"Ok, Dei. I'll drive ya." Hidan states, getting up also but I shake my head, placing my wallet back in my back pocket and handing the bills to the older male. "That's fine…my house isn't far from here, I can walk it, un."

"Are ya sure?" Hidan asks uncertain, hesitantly taking the bills and placing them down on the table with his own and Itachi's to pay for the bill. I nod and the albino releases a deep sigh with a shrug before sitting back down.

"'K. See ya."

"Goodbye, Deidara. Feel better."

I give them both a wave goodbye before leaving the outdoor restaurant and down the street that was one of numerous that led to my house. I had lied, my house was farther then I applied but I had just wanted to get away from them before they suspected something was wrong.

As I reach the crosswalk, I press the button for the direction I want to walk and wait for the light to turn red and allow me to cross. After a few moments of waiting, my pocket suddenly shivers from my phone and tug it out, guessing it was from Hidan having just realized I was nowhere near my home. I flip open the device and my heart freezes in mid-beat at the sight of that name again.

_Sasori-Danna. _

I begin trembling and struggle to keep my grip on the phone so not to drop in the street and under the tires of a moving vehicle. I swallow thickly and glance up from the alert to see the light had turned red and the car were sitting idly behind the crosswalk. I ignore the message for a moment as I make my way across the walk before the light could turn green again. As I walk, I direct my attention back to the dreaded message. Why was this person sending me another message? Person…more like Sasori, if it was him.

I gather up the little courage I currently had and open the new message. The screen blinks a few times before the message opens. It was short like the other and odd but still managed to send a nasty pain through my pounding heart due to the plain fact of who it said it was from.

_I can't wait to see you again. _

I sigh out sharply and fight off more tears as I go flip close my phone but it suddenly vibrates with a new text and strangely, it opens on its own. I blink a few times. Something must be wrong with my phone; it was kind of old after all. I read the message and frown in confusion.

_Look out. _

My building thoughts are shattered as the sound of screeching tires and a horn invades my ears and I snap my head toward the direction of the sound to discover a van careening at me. I had no time to react and the automobile had no time to stop as it collided into me, sending me soaring through the air. My crushed body drops to the pavement several feet away and tumbles several feet more before finally coming to a rest.

Agonizing pain seized throughout my broken body and my sight faded slowly from no doubt my crushed in skull. I groan weakly and despite the sound escaping my own mouth, it sounded distant and faint. Voices chattered quietly around me as shadows gathered in my sight, whispering words I was unable to distinguish as my hearing began to also dwindle away.

Over the murmurs surrounding me, a thudding sounds in my ear and twist my dislocated neck to gaze next to me to find my phone had landed next to my head on its side, perfectly intact despite the impact with the ground. The screen flickers before another message opens, what it read the last thing I saw before I fell into inescapable blackness.

_See you soon, _

_Love Sasori_

…

**AN: So I was searching through my folder of Fanfics and I found this old gem so I decided to finish it. **

**NOTE: I am not starting Saso/Dei again, I just found this and decided to post it. I might do this with others since I have a lot of junk hanging around but that does not mean I am going to write brand new Saso/Dei stories again. So don't ask or request. **


End file.
